Devil Monster
This is when Zim meets Melody. About: The female irkens have trouble dealing with who they are, meawhile, a ship crashes into earth, we find Maymay without a PAK her sir unit finds her pak and explodes. Maymay gets a human disguise of her own and stuff. Part 1, Act 1 Zina: Zara, She's getting on my nerves! She's just like Zira. Spoofy: I like her, So you can just go along with it! Zina: I'll have to let her know that she is too stupid to be a knight! I mean, I'm a knight, princess, and invader! Zara: ZINA! I'M NEVER QUITTING! Zina: (loses it) I am one step ahead of you! SO, GO AHEAD BEING A JERK! Zara: ZINA, I AM PUTTING MY FOOT DOWN! Zina: I am ''NOT ''interested. Part 1, Act 2 Zira: WHAT IS THIS BRAT SAYING?! SHE'S LOSING HER FREAKING MIND! Sypeu: Whaaat? Zira: It's just that, Zina's my sister, Well the thing happened between me and Zina, Now it's going to happen between Zim and Maymay. Sypeu: I love you Zira! Zira: (loses it and grunts) I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT IT! Part 1, Act 3 Zim: Another day of being human, WHEN WILL THIS END!? Part 1, Act 3, Miniact 1 Maymay: (cough) MY SHIP! WHY DOES LIFE HAVE TO BE THIS WAY!? WHHY!? Yoop: MAYMAY, GO TO SKOOL. Maymay: What? Hm...Aha! I may get better life there! I'll be disguised as a human! Yoop: Soon as we find your pak, We'll go there and prepare to be humans! (twitches, and explodes, for some reason a new one stands in the exploded area) Maymay: Grr...I'LL GET RID OF YOU OVER MY DEAD BODY! I NEED MY PAK. Yoop2: I have your PAK! Maymay: YES! VICTORY! VICTORY FOR MAYMAY! Yoop2: Augh, You are just like Zim. Maymay: Wait, What did you just say to me? Part 1, Act 4 Ms. Bitters: CHILDREN, A NEW STUDENT WILL JOIN US TODAY. Zim: Another human? Great. Melody: He-hello...My name is Me-Melody. I'm new in skool... Zim: You ARE a creepy kid. Melody sits next to Zim. Melody: Your face is green!? Zim: It's a skin condition. Melody: You're an alien. You're disguised, And I won't tell anyone. Zim: DON'T BE AROUND WITH DIB! HE'LL TELL EVERYONE THAT I'M AN ALIEN! Everyone looks at Zim. Zim: Eh... I wish! I want to be an alien! But I'm human! See? Melody: (facepalms) Ms. Bitters: Go home now. Bell Rings. Zim: I LIKE ZINA.! BU SHE LEFT ME! SO COULD I FALL FOR MELODY? NO, NEVER! ZIM LOVES NOONE! Wait, Maybe I do. Part 1, Act 5 Melody: (Goes to Zim's house, Knocks on the door) Zim: (Opens the door) WHAT?! Oh, Hi Melody. Melody: CLOSE ALL OF YOUR WINDOWS. AND THE DOOR. Zim: Huh, Why!? Melody: It's a secret I need to tell you. Zim: Well, Ok. All windows closed. Including this window you're reading right now. Zim: So, What do you- Melody covers his mouth. Melody: (whispers) I'm an irken. Zim: Okay. Melody: My name is Maymay. Zim: I CLOSE ALL OF MY WINDOWS AND DOOR JUST BECAUSE TO TELL ME THAT!? (ahem) Anyways, I like those names. Melody, Maymay. Melody: I'm glad you do. END OF PART 1 Part 2, Act 1 Melody: I hope Zina doesn't know that your with an another girl. Zim: Don't worry, I won't tell her. Melody: Good. Zina overhears the conversation. Zina: ZIM'S WITH AN ANOTHER GIRL!? THAT CHEATING IRKEN! Spoofy: GOOD! NO MORE SMOOCHING AND STUFF! Zina: Who needs him anyway? He's just a dumb jerk! A long haired girl with bangs passes by. Tara: Who are you talking about? Zina: Zim! He just dumped me! What am I going to do? Zina goes forward and pushes Tara. Zina: OF COURSE! That's what I'm going to do! Thank you, Tara! I need a better disguise than my old one! (uses mic) Spoofy, Come here. Tara: (to herself) I really hate Zina, She freaking pushed me. Part 2, Act 2 Meanwhile... Zim: I miss Maymay...She just left after that secret, I'll go give her a call. Zim contacts Maymay, Both without their disguises. Maymay: WHO ARE YOU? Zim: It's Zim, I'm out of my disguise. Maymay: Oh...Why do you look like me? Zim: HOW COME YOU LOOK LIKE ME!? Maymay: You actually look familiar when I was born, Zim...YOU WERE BORN NEXT TO ME?! Zim: YOU LOOK FAMILIAR TOO! I THINK I WAS! They go to R0B07-1RK3N-3825-968 Zim: Tell me, Are me and Maymay born together? 3825-969: Yes, You were. You are brother and sister, And part of MAZ. Zim: Can you tell us what is MAZ? TO BE CONTINUED? Part 3, Act 1 PART 3 COMING Part 3 can't come because theres issues with the typing part of the program. Part 3 is coming in 2014 (its already made but i cant release it yet) Part 3 coming in febuary 28th, 2014 because it is a valentines day project. Part 3 was aborted, Due to inactivity. It's been 6 months.